


Living With Ghosts

by MyChemicalRainbow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Artist Gerard Way, Asshole Gerard Way, Demon Frank Iero, Ghost Frank Iero, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Paranoia, Paranormal, Psychic Violence, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRainbow/pseuds/MyChemicalRainbow
Summary: Frank Iero is a transfer student at Greenwood Private School in New York and he's not that affluent. The kids there pick on him because he's 'not normal' except for Gerard. Gerard doesn't necessarily like him, he just wants to be nice to the new guy.But he's tolerant despite him being very well known within the province.   Something happens and a mysterious video circulates the whole school, making it seem like the whole thing is Gerard's doing.With strange happenings, evil spirits and a kick out of the inner circle...will Gerard give Frank his revenge, or wind up six feet below the ground trying?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first paranormal story. It does not have a particular ship and I apologize for the cringe.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter One: Pilot

Some secrets are like fossils, and the stone has become too heavy to turn over.  
Some stones are light and can float when thrown into a pond, while others are brought down to the bottom with the weight.

 

I was used to secrets. Whether it was hiding them, starting them...or revealing them.

Being in an exclusive private school filled with the affluent, superficial and somewhat arrogant few: secrets can make or break a person. You just have to be in the right place at the wrong time.

 

Or in my case, be the right person in the wrong place.  
*

 

The persistent blare of my alarm told me that hell wasn't actually a dream, but a reality. 

It was resumption day and the pounding headache and the pungent taste of cognac was still evident by the time I found it in me to respond to the piece of metal vibrating on my bedside table.

Spending the last night of my summer vacation getting wasted at Claire's beach house till dawn may have not been the smartest route to take but it was sure worth it if it meant having your girlfriend back.

 

Which is exactly why I was going to be on time today. Definitely not a normal occurrence at the Way residence.

My door creaked open and a blob of curly blonde hair peeped through the opening. I smiled.

'Mom,' I greeted simply, trying desperately to hide the edge of annoyance due to the draining hangover. Donna thought I went out for some lame study group instead of getting wasted and I preferred keeping it that way.

"I'm surprised you even responded to your alarm clock dear," She returned the same look and measured grin.

"What can I say?" I yawned, flexing my sore muscles. "This summer really changed me. Gave me some time to reflect and actually start to change and be punctual for once,"

"Well with your performance last semester I'd expect nothing less" 

I dropped my head dejectedly. Of course waking up knowing that you were the troublesome child with the bad grades to match was not always a breeze. I knew just how much money my parents invested to get me into Greenwood and the resources to assist me in getting into the four walls of an Ivy League school in New York in the future.

 

That did not mean that I was moved by the effort. Why study when you could just pay for the academic excellence instead? There were tons of know-it-alls in Greenwood in dire need for some extra bucks and I was more than happy to 'negotiate'.

"I'm a changed man, mom. Can you have a little bit more faith in me?" The sarcasm couldn't be missed.

She rolled her eyes before turning to leave. 

"Just get dressed before that 'changed' attitude starts failing already,"

I groaned just as the door closed, falling back down on the double pillows. The headache brought a fresh wave of nausea with it and before I knew it I was sprinting to the adjoined bathroom and chucking up the aftermaths of last night down the toilet.

 

What a great way to start the semester.

•••

Despite how the bright morning sun hung in the clear blue skies, it could not lighten up the gray mood I was in. Michael was taking ages to get ready and my previous plan to be punctual was already jeopardized. 

"Michael," I groaned. "Hurry up would you? We're already five minutes late,"

The brunette devil that I called my little brother ran down the stairs, two at a time, just before making a dramatic landing.

He smirked and I rolled my eyes skyward.

"Lighten up G, bad night with Claire?"

"Night with who?" Mom appeared out of nowhere with a pitcher of orange juice. I pinched Michael firmly on the arm and shot a menacing glare at the fourteen year old just as he let out a whine.

"Nothing mom, Michael seemed to have forgotten to stop reciting his lame poems aloud," 

He huffed then proceeded to stuff his textbooks into his book bag. 

"Want me to drive you guys to school?" Donna suggested and I mentally cringed.

"Mom," I groaned. "That would have been cute in the sixth grade but this is Senior year. I don't think 'having your mommy drive you to your first day of school' is the statement I'd want,"

"Okay, I'll take Mikey instead,"

Michael shot her a pleading look but Donna waved dismissively.

"Your brother is older and gets a pass but you on the other hand do not," 

Michael looked like he wanted to spark an argument but ended up melting back into one of his world famous emotionless expressions.

I chuckled before taking a bite out of the toast I had taken fresh out of the toaster, relishing the burning, crispy taste as I headed out the door after waving a goodbye.

Once the Bentley Continental GT was unlocked, I hopped in and started the engine. As the car warmed up I decided to check the notifications on my cellphone.

A few texts from Claire and an instant message from an unknown number. 

The message consisted of strange symbols and numbers and I immediately deleted it. Must have been some weird link from a random third party company.

 

After to the sultry, suggestive texts that Claire so graciously sent to me, I reversed out of the placid suburban neighborhood and headed straight to school.

 

 

 

Students from different walks of life, bounded by a similar uniform and separated by status quos and bank accounts were grazing the vast lawns and pavements of the perimeter.

The first day of school was always bubbly, with chatter of summer events and talks of weekend plans at somebody's country club.

Usually I'd feel rejuvenated by the static atmosphere but today I just felt bland and out of character. 

This was Senior year and I've already succeeded in failing three of my classes last semester. Call me crazy, but I actually wanted to improve just a little bit.

"Gerard!" 

I spun around to see who the caller was only to be ambushed by a brunette in a hiked up plaid skirt.

"Sarah!" I returned the greeting, catching the petite girl just in time. Her familiar crystal blue eyes caught the sunlight in them, giving it a faint turquoise glow.

"I've missed you so much, where were you this summer? We all tried to reach you but it was as if your cell was always off," 

Another secret.

After the last day of school I took off to Jersey. To everyone else, it was to take a getaway to my uncle's private ranch and party with god knows how many females and exploit my yearly allowance on a few booze and casinos but to me, it was taking care of unfinished business.

Business that was of no one else's concern.

"Yeah uh," I cleared my throat after I put the brunette back on her feet. "You know there's little reception in Edison so," I trailed off before quickly changing the subject.

"How was Vegas?" I grinned, hoping the sudden change wouldn't spark suspicion. 

It worked.

"Oh my, it was the best vacation ever!" Sarah squealed. "I went to like five different casinos in one week and hooked up with a hottie from a bar the week after," her voice lowered purposely and she winked at me.

We both shared a laugh as she reminisced about her adventures in the big city and I found myself being 'attacked' once more. This time it was by someone I had been expecting. 

"Hey, Claire," I pulled her into a tight embrace and relished the familiar warmth and scent of strawberry vanilla. She smiled briefly before we disentangled ourselves.

"I got your messages this morning,"  
"I saw," she smirked, communicating suggestively through her eyes.

"Well we single folk are just gonna head on down to class now," Sarah blurted out after a lengthy half minute of our staring contest.

A blush spread over Claire's features and I waved my friend off before we walked side by side towards the entrance of our school.

"You should really invite me to your Uncle's ranch the next time you decide to go AWOL," Claire began once we climbed the last couple of steps. "Spending the whole summer away from my boyfriend with only a few texts and Skype isn't so enjoyable,"

The creases disappeared after I planted a soft kiss on her forehead and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Sorry about that. You know how Uncle Jared gets when at least one of his bloodlines doesn't visit him in ages. All those acres of land get awfully lonely with no family to enjoy it with,"

The bell rang just before Claire had a chance to reply and we exchanged smiles before heading off into different directions.

 

I was met with the exact image of the hallways on a busy Monday morning: Freshmen and juniors running helter skelter and The seniors hanging leisurely in the corridors.

I hitched my Bottega Veneta higher up my shoulders and elbowed my way into homeroom.

Schedules were already placed on each desk and I sat down right next to Ashton in the second row. 

The Aussie born cinnamon roll who was the most compassionate among my vast group of friends.

I couldn't keep from smiling after seeing the look on his well define features. Hazel eyes glinting, thin lips hooked up in a smile and dirty blond hair brushed back neatly.

 

It seemed as if everyone was happy to see me. Well, after disappearing for two months it was expected.

"How's it going mate?" He began in his lazy accent. I prepared my books for the day all while catching up with Ashton about my 'awesome' summer getaway at Edison.

"Crikey! That sounds like some real good adventure you had there," He laughed, patting my shoulder. "I spent the whole summer just bingin' on Family Guy with Luke," 

"Yeah, I'm just glad to be back to 'the norm' if you know what I mean," I knew he didn't but I said it nonetheless. I really wanted to talk to someone about where and what I've really been up to but the very thought of it just made me nauseous.

It was something I would more than anything like to forget. 

Soon the class was full and our form teacher Mr. Ackles breezed inside carrying a briefcase and a planner.

"Morning class and welcome to your senior year," The six foot tall man greeted with that familiar Texas twang.

The class returned the greeting with lackluster enthusiasm. 

"Okay," He continued, clapping his hands together. "Why don't we start with —"

Mr Ankles was interrupted when someone barged into the class. 

The kid panted, pulling down his Misfits hoodie just as Mr Ankles cleared his throat expectantly. 

"Nice to meet you, er—?"

"Fr-frank," The boy stuttered out and a few students snickered, causing the new kid to turn a bright red.

I felt bad for the kid. He was a twelfth grader but looked more like a bewildered sophomore. His rumpled uniform and dark hoodie that was obviously against dress code made it obvious that he was a newbie and his meek behavior made him prone to bullying.

"Welcome to my classroom Frank," Mr Ankles said in that same overtly enthusiastic tone he used for all the new students. "Why don't you..take a seat anywhere you'd like?" 

Frank finally lifted his gaze from his brogues that was in a dire need of polishing. His eyes landed straight on me and I shivered involuntarily.

Something about that stare made me nauseous and intrigued at the same time. It was like I wanted to look away but couldn't.

Whatever hex being cast was broken when Frank made his way to the back of the class. As soon as he passed me, Jack stuck out his foot and the unfortunate soul tripped and fell flat on his face.

"My bad," Jack laughed aloud just as the whole class broke out into fits of laughter as if it was the funniest thing ever.

"Mr Barakat," Ankles warned, his tone low but fearful. 

The boy got up shakily before dusting off his clothes. He ignored the snickers and looks from the other members of the class, going straight to the only available desk at the far back of the classroom.

I faced front and tried focusing on what Mr Ankles was saying. Unfortunately I had the attention span of a squirrel and decided to do a few sketches in my jotter.

As I made the basic outline of a python, I felt shivers again, as if someone was staring at me.

Turning around I was right.

Frank was staring right at me, unblinking.  
I held my breath just as he dropped his gaze to the pencil he held up on the desk. He stared at the piece of stationary as if it was the most fascinating thing ever.

Slowly, he removed his fingers and the pencil stood perfectly on its own. I was waiting for the thing to fall but it didn't.

Frank glared at the pencil, his hazel eyes fierce as it began to move...on its own. The pencil rotating anticlockwise without so much as a touch.

I gasped and Frank looked up suddenly, the pencil falling and rolling off the polished desk.

He picked it up and began to write in his notebook as if nothing even happened.

 

I snapped out of the trance, itching my eyes and blaming the little visionary on sleep deprivation.

Still, I couldn't get the sight out of my head. It took up all my concentration in class and my appetite at lunch. 

It seemed as if everywhere I went he was just...there. At lunch he would sit by himself and stare at me. I'd bump into him in the restrooms, catch a glimpse of him in the stairwell; find him just....looking at me.

I tried, really tried to form a reasonable explanation for why the hell this new guy from Jersey was so intrigued by me. We haven't met before. He doesn't know me, and the only thing I knew about him was his name and the fact he could make a pencil move on its own...

By the time the bell rang for the last period, I was fed up and confronted the strange kid. 

"Is there something I could help you with?" I seethed, the disgust evident on my face. 

The boy leaned against his open locker casually, a bit too snug. He scanned my face before turning back to his locker, ignoring me completely.

"I asked you a question," my tone going an octave higher than I intended. "Why do you keep staring at me all the time and following me?"

Jack just happened to be walking by and came over. Frank glared at him before smirking to himself.

"Don't flatter yourself sugar, you're not that important for me to stalk you," 

The kid groaned as soon as Jack shoved him harshly into the steel lockers. 

"Do you know who you're talking to faggot?" Jack spat in the poor boy's face. Frank only deepened the smirk on his face, the complete opposite of the expected reaction.

"Answer when being addressed," the growl didn't move him either. His hazel eyes grew a dark amber color and he stared straight at Jack, pressed against the locker.

 

Suddenly, Jack released his collar and erupted in a fit of coughs. His knees gave out and he gasped desperately as if he was being choked.

I crouched down and tried to help but no matter what I did, it only seemed to make it worse. His face was flushed and the choking noise was getting more frequent.

"Help!" I cried out, loosening his tie in order to assist his breathing. A crowd of people had gathered around by this time and Jack was barely breathing by this time.

I pinched his nose shut and breathed air into his mouth between measured seconds. The abrupt CPR did little to assist the situation and my anxiety pushed me close to tears.

"Jack oh my god," That was Ashley, Jack's girlfriend. She was already in tears as she approached the scene.

I looked up at Frank who was still glaring at Jack with much concentration, pure hatred twisting his features.

Without thinking, I stood up and rushed the guy, slamming him straight into the brick wall. 

"STOP," 

I heard a loud gasp and turned around to find Jack breathing normally. His face as white as a sheet. Ashley hugged him tightly, crying in relief as she flooded him with questions. 

Before I could blink, Frank was gone.

Nowhere to be seen. 

It was as if he was never there in the first place.

 

.

.

.


	2. Strangers

The events that unfolded the other day could not be properly explained. How does someone with no medical history, like Jack, suddenly have an 'allergic reaction' that the cause is unknown?

That's what the school nurse said but I wasn't so naïve. I knew exactly what had caused it and it had hazel eyes, unkept hair and a Misfits hoodie.

Frank.

As crazy as it sounds, the seemingly harmless fellow was actually more dangerous than I had thought.

 

"How much did you drink last night?" Michael teased, refiling his glass of orange juice.

"I'm not kidding, Mikes. I think there's something about that new kid...something —"

"Magical?" He suggested, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Yeah," I urged. "It was like... he made Jack to choke. There's no other reasonable explanation for it," 

"Or—, or, he actually just had an allergic reaction like our qualified school nurse said?"

I rolled my eyes and took the glass of orange juice just before my brother could. As I sipped thoughtfully, I pondered on the whole situation.

Maybe I was looking at it all the wrong way. I mean magic? This was the real world, not a scene in Stranger Things. It just wasn't possible.

"I guess you're right," I breathed. "Can't believe I'm admitting to you being right for once,"

"You mean you agree that you're a lazy turd who can't get their own glass of orange juice?"

"Yeah," I pushed the glass back to him. "I backwashed by the way."

"Ew! Gerard that's disgusting," 

"So is your Freddie Mercury obsession but you don't see me complaining."

"Hey! Freddie Mercury is the male embodiment of a musical goddess." 

"You need friends, big time." I teased, ruffling up his mousy brown hair just before going over to the front door.

"Speaking of friends, I told the gang that we're all meeting at the library for a study group session."

"When you say 'gang' you mean your super inclusive inward circle of snobs and by 'studying' you mean anything but?"

"Aren't we sarcastic today?" The grin I wore was tight and my composure was quickly slipping. Michael always knew what to say to piss me off.

" 'm just saying, you're my brother and I would hate to see you not graduate just because of a few...distractions."

I let out a sigh before clearing my throat obnoxiously loud.

"FYI, I'm actually going to study, and maybe you should worry about that girl you've been trying...and failing, to ask out." His snugged look quickly faded. "Alicia is it?"

He didn't reply and I knew that I had hit a nerve. "G'day Mikes," I waved with a bit of feigned merriment before yanking the front door open and shutting it behind me.

•••

 

Okay so maybe we weren't actually studying... but at least we were all doing something productive.

"Marian is such a slag," Ashley declared over a cup of caramel frappe. "She was with four other guys last semester and this week she was spotted with some random." She cackled, causing some coffee to spill past her matte lips.

The laughter was contagious and heart felt.

Gossiping.

Sure it wasn't such a proactive thing to do, and maybe the cafe down at 23rd street wasn't necessarily similar to studying at a library but it sure was more interesting.

"Her mom is an ex stripper, what did you expect?" Jen added, stirring her cup of herbal tea. Jennifer hated coffee but tea was her specialty, literally.

Claire rested her head on my shoulder and snuggled against my frame. I ran my hand through her strawberry blonde hair on instinct just to find it greasy. Mentally detaching ourselves from whoever was the next victim of our circle, I focused on my girlfriend.

"Tired," was her short reply to my worried countenance.   
"Long night?"   
"Yeah, I just keep having these...dreams," she murmured, looking me in the eye. I quirked a brow, "Dreams? What kind of dreams?"

"Just the same reoccurring nightmare about some white room, me in it and a guy I've never met before in my life stabbing my mom over and over." she said almost too casually as she reached for her cup of cappuccino.

"It was terrifying," she breathed. "and every time I tried to look at his face, the dream just starts from the beginning."

"That's really...strange." I whispered, at a loss for a proper reply. 

Claire was a horror fanatic with a high tolerance to fear. The fact that she was this terrified, practically shaking in my arms, I knew something wasn't right.

Tilting my head until I met her supple lips with my chapped ones, I wrapped an arm around her slender frame.

"How about I come over to your place tonight? I know how eerie your loft can get at night," I offered and Claire beamed at the suggestion.

"Please?"

A nod. An agreement.

Despite the fact that I had a ten paged history paper due on Friday, I knew that this was more important than some homework on a late governor that held no relevance to my life.

Besides, I could just make a dweeb do the paper for me for a couple of bucks. It was a win-win situation.

"...unsettles me, I don't know really..." I heard Sarah say as soon as my focus was back on the group. 

"The dude's a psychopath, he was literally drawing a mutilated pregnant woman in Art the other day," Pete added, a look of disgust evident on his face. The setting sun shone perfectly on him then, making his almond skin to glow and emerald green eyes to sparkle, a perfect contrast; so even when he was frowning, he looked beautiful.

Pete was biracial, meaning he had the best after glow compared to us pack of vampires. 

"Who are we talking about?" I asked, finally taking my eyes off of Pete and looking at Jack instead. He looked pale and barely said a word throughout the whole duration of the gathering.

"That new kid from Jersey," Jen replied. "Oreo or whatever his name is," the mispronunciation was deliberate, given by her tone and earned a few laughs.

"Frank?" The name sat heavily on my tongue and left an uneasy feeling in my gut. Jen nodded in affirmation.

"I realized that Oreo boy always wears the same contraband Misfits hoodie everyday. To PE, for lunch, during break, and a teacher is yet to seize it," Pete informed us and we listened with rapt attention, apart from Claire who had fallen asleep on my arm.

"It's like he was given permission to wear it to school," he proceeded. "I mean, c'mon. We've all had something confiscated from us when we were new that violated dress code...and our parents are literally funding the school and it's various projects...so why should some lowlife beggard get a pass and we don't?"

Pete had a point.

Frank was obviously hiding something and something told me that his indispensable hoodie was a clue.

"We should totally steal it," Ashley blurted out. She cleared her throat and took a breath, her voice more measured. "Watch him lose it and cry looking for it, that would teach him a lesson."

"I'm liking the idea," Pete agreed. "Who knew blondes could be clever?" Ashley rolled her eyes at the jest as we all voiced our agreement.

"Don't," 

We all turned to face Jack. 

His face looked more pale and oblong than usual and his normally brilliant blue eyes looked cold, almost dead.

"Don't mess with that kid, he isn't normal." he warned flatly.

"Yeah, I think we've already established that he's a freak, thanks for staying on the same page Jack," Jen replied sarcastically, earning a scowl from Ashley.

Jack's expression hardened even more if that was possible, and the whole place felt tense all of a sudden.

"What's gotten into you man?" Pete scoffed. "This is your specialty, you're supposed to be the mastermind behind putting these clowns in their place." 

"Yeah well not anymore," he deadpanned before getting up and storming out of the cafe. Ashley hurried after him, leaving everyone at a loss of words.

"Uh, what just happened?" Jen asked, breaking the ice.

"Looks like the new Carrie gave ol' Jackie a scare," Pete mused, seemingly not phased by the whole thing.

"Can we please go?" Claire, now fully awake, pleaded under her breath.

I nodded before we both got up to leave, hastily saying our goodbyes after I dropped the money for our coffees.

Talk about a turn of events.

•••

 

As soon as dinner ended, I gathered a few of my things and headed to Claire's loft on the Upper East side of the city.

The drive was nerve wrecking to say the least. The chain of events this week only seemed to confirm my initial suspicions about the new guy.

The trip up the ten story apartment took up most of my thinking capacity (bless my lack of vigor). For a high priced living unit, they could have at least fixed the elevator.

As if having to run up ten flights of stairs was bad, the look on Claire's face was the cherry at the top. 

"My heating system is busted so the whole place is like the north pole," Claire began once I stepped into the borderline freezing apartment.

It was only fall, it shouldn't be this cold.

"When did it stop?" I asked inquisitively, fixing myself a glass of water.

"Just this week. Along with my dreams, it's like all the crazy things are happening since Monday."

"Interesting," I replied quietly. 

"So um, what do you want to do?" I asked once she stepped into the kitchen. 

"I don't know..." she dragged, taking a few steps closer until we were face to face, almost breathing the same air.

Her dainty hand raised up and soon her fingers were tracing the outlines of my sweater.

"Whatever you want to do," Her finger hooked in my collar, pulling it down and revealing inches of exposed skin. "My parents went on a business trip to Wilmington and won't be back for a couple of days."

"Oh really? And all this wasn't some diabolical plan to get me into your bed?" I teased.   
The giggle that came after was enough of an answer.

"Guilty, it worked didn't it?" She replied with a smirk, taking my hand in hers and leading me into the master bedroom.

"Well I guess I could play along." 

•••

 

[I] Crying, 

[I]Soft sobs and shuddering breaths. Whimpers and sighs. The sweet song of sorrow.

 

[I]The melody of pain that graces the terror of a cold night. The anguish of having no relief after an eternity of suffering.

That is the worse thing to hear: crying. It's even worse when it's from someone you love so dearly. Someone who didn't deserve it in the first place.

[I]Then why was she? Why was she in so much pain and why couldn't I even do anything about it? 

 

I woke up, shivering and drenched in cold sweat.

The digital alarm read half past three in the morning. Talk about the witching hour. 

I shifted around in the bed, reaching for Claire but only ended up grabbing sheets.

The light in the bathroom was switched on and I rubbed the sleep out of my eye before getting up and pulling on a pair of briefs.

Claire was in the bathroom, frozen in place by fear as she gawked at something in front of her. When I came in, I was dazed by what I saw.

Blood.

It was all over the mirror that was now cracked. The crimson liquid was splashed in such a way that when you looked at it for a long time it looked like a messy pentagram.

"What the —"  
"Did you do this?!" Claire accused, spinning around. Her eyes were squinted and her pixie nose was upturned in a frown. 

"What?? No!" I replied incredulously. "I can't believe you would even think I would do something as sick as this. Where would I even get fake blood?"

 

She seemed to have calmed down, but not significantly. "I don't think it's fake," She breathed, taking another glance at the stained mirror.

I turned to the pentagram again and noticed a large piece of glass abnormally sticking out in the middle.

I reached for the shard but on placing my finger on it — I got cut. Bad.

"Damn it," I hissed, immediately regretting my decision. Claire exclaimed, grabbing a paper towel and applying pressure on the cut. 

For a tiny glass shard, it caused a lot of blood to spill. I tried to focus on my breathing instead of the weird circumstances surrounded us.

"Who could have done this?" Claire said almost to herself as she brought out the cleaning alcohol and a bandage pack. "The doors were locked, no window was open, we live on the top floor... It just isn't possible,"

A thought came to mind but I didn't entertain it. I couldn't, it was too dangerous a path to tread in.

"I don't know."

.

.


	3. Scars

[I]A/N: Part three of the paranormal series. Follow me on [AO3|https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065973/chapters/40128746]for early updates.   
#Fanfiction

 

[BIU]Chapter 3: Scars

If someone had warned me, told me what would happen if we tampered with the unknown; none of this would have ever occurred.

But instead, our egos were in the way. Obscuring our vision and making us fall head first into consequences.

They always say pride comes before a fall. 

I just hadn't figured out how hard I'd fall.

 

"Everyone understand the plan?" Pete's hushed words interrupted my train of thoughts.

I shook my head and asked for a repeat of the assignment.

Pete heaved a sigh but proceeded nonetheless. "You're going to distract oreo boy long enough for me and Jen to break into his locker during PE and steal his hoodie." He said.

"And how am I going to do that? The guy is literally always the last person to take a shower." I moaned in protest. This plan was spelling doom already.

Pete gave me a lopsided grin before patting my shoulder halfheartedly.  
"You're smart Way, you'll figure something out eventually."

I didn't know if he was being sarcastic, because being clever was not my forte.

"Yeah sure," I replied while rolling my eyes.

"Okay now that that's settled," Jen began, checking her planner. "I have an AP Physics class to attend to." 

"And I have a history paper to work on," I groaned, recalling the homework I was yet to make anyone do for me.

"Hasta la vista mi amigos," Pete joked as he went in a direction opposite from me and Jen.

As I trudged to homeroom, I couldn't help but feel guilty. Sure Frank could be an irritating, mouthy stooge but he was still just a new kid trying to fit in.

It's not like his life depended on the cursed hoodie, it was just a small prank, nothing too major. Right?

"Urgh," 

A distressed groan brought me back to the present. A girl, with shoulder length black hair and flaming red tips knelt down besides her fallen Starbucks coffee cup and spilt caramel cappuccino which just happened to land on my shoes.

Instinctively, I helped her up and she dusted herself off. 

"I'm sorry, I have the stamina of a pigeon." she said, her face and ears turning a rosy color after meeting my eyes. 

"You fell and you're saying sorry?" I teased halfheartedly. I've never seen this girl before but something about her made her intriguing.

"Y'know, clumsy me...or I just met you and you don't know." She trailed off just before introducing herself.

"I'm Melissa Brimen and I... just spilt coffee on your shoes," she turned a shade darker than before. "So sorry again."

"Nah, it's okay." I waved off her apology. "Didn't quite like these old brogues anyway." She chuckled and for a split second her forest green eyes sparkled.

"A-are you —"  
"New?" she interjected before brushing her hair back with her fingers. 

"Yeah, just started the fifth form. I transferred from Harpshire, it was a missionary school for girls only. It was also very catholic." She narrated with an eye roll which made me laugh.

"Wow, why the sudden change of scenery?" I asked curiously. She seemed to have hesitated before answering my query.

"Oh you know, my parents wanted me to have more exposure. They thought that a coed school would be the best." 

"Fascinating," I breathed, taking in her natural aura. "Well I'm sure you'll love it here at Greenwood." 

"I hope so," she sighed forlornly. "I didn't really fit in in my old school."

"What a shame. I bet they couldn't see a good thing even if it hit them on the head." My haute reply caused her to laugh even more and I smiled despite myself.

Someone cleared their throat obnoxiously loud and we both turned to see who it was.

Claire.

"Hey, Claire —" I paused, the surprise evident in my voice. "I didn't know you had a free period." Melissa looked suddenly uncomfortable.

"Well Mrs.Devoro didn't come to class today because she was sick and they weren't able to call up a substitute." she explained briefly in a sickly sweet tone before giving Mel a death glare.

"And I thought, 'what better way to spend my free time than helping my boyfriend out with his history homework?'" She laughed before tilting her head up and pressing her lips against mine.

By the time we parted, Mel was already gone and Claire was smirking darkly.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked under my breath after pulling her to the side.  
She folded her arms over her chest and furrowed her brows.

"I don't know what you're talking a—"  
"Claire stop it, please."  
"Who is she and why was she flirting with you?"  
"Jesus Claire, she's a new student and I was only giving her a friendly welcome."  
"A bit too friendly," she murmured under her breath.   
I peered down at the blonde and it took only seconds for everything to click. When it did, I could not hide my amusement.

"Oh my god," I breathed out and she faltered in her stance. "You're jealous. The invisible Claire Vanderson is actually jealous of an eleventh grader."

"Shut up." she huffed after turning the color of a tomato. "See you later." was her short reply before turning around and practically storming out of the hallway. Leaving me in utter bewilderment.

I will never understand the female species.

• • •

 

The periods seem to have whizzed by because before I knew it, time for gym came and gone and almost all the male students were already done showering.

All except Frank of course.

I spotted him at the far end of the locker room. He was wrapped up like a mummy with towels for bandages. The only exposed part of him was his face; his torso and limbs were wrapped. Tight.

Luckily he didn't spot me blending into the shadows as he dropped his hoodie into his gym locker.

Once Frank walked into the shower room and Pete entered the room with Jen closely behind him— the plan commenced.

I discarded my uniform and stalked into the quiet shower room. I moved stealthily, maneuvering my way around until I entered the stall directly beside Frank's.

The pattering of water relaxed my nerves and I leaned against the shower stall; thinking about everything and nothing at the same time.

Only then did I notice the blood.

The water flowing out of Frank's stall was now crimson; leaving a bloody pool at my feet. My breathing stopped. I looked up and slowly left my stall.

Frank's back was turned and what I observed left me puzzled. 

The skin on his back was littered with scars. Repulsive scars and burn marks that stretched all the way up his neck and down his arms.

I also noticed the strange ink symbols that marked his body. Tattoos that looked like tribal marks and other drawings that were alien to me.

My legs felt like anchors, feet glued to the ground. Couldn't move. Couldn't allow the air to dispel from my lungs. Couldn't think. It was like my mind was on a break. Stuck in a trance. Unable to process what was going on.

Unable to react when the boy in front of me turned around and smiled. A creepy grin that would forever haunt the shadows of my mind. 

He was saying something. Talking. Speaking a foreign language that I was too afraid to decipher. It sounded like a bare whisper, a rhyme maybe. A chant.

How would I know? All I could focus on was the glowing of his irises and the sudden weak feeling I felt in my limbs when my knees gave out from under me.

 

"Frank..." I drawled out before he placed his index finger on my forehead. Seconds later and a few whispered sentiments and my vision darkened. 

• • •

Bright fluorescents obscured my vision as I blinked several times. It took me a while to figure out where I was due to the pounding headache but the hospital like beds and sweets jar told me that I was in the nurse's office.

"Gerard?" A voice called and I took a labored breath. Worried forest green eyes, an upturned frown and soft dainty hands.

"Mel?" I could not conceal the surprise in my voice. She sat down beside my stretched frame and felt for my temperature.

"What happened?"   
"I-I don't know," I lied. Lying was not my favorite thing to do but there was no other way to explain what transpired in the locker room without sounding like a lunatic.

She exhaled before placing her index fingers on my temples and closing her eyes. The painful pounding simmered into a dull ache and as she removed her hands, the headache left altogether.

I gaped at her and she only winked before getting up and heading out of the clinic.

What was going on today with all the forehead touching?

Much time did not pass before the nurse came to my unit and narrated what she 'assumed' had occured. Which was that I slipped and fell in the shower room and was knocked out.

I wish that was the case and not the demonic experience that I actually went through. I say demonic because I knew that that kid was not normal.

I knew all the strange things that have been going on lately was because of him. 

Claire's nightmares? Him. The mysterious broken mirror with a pentagram? Him. Jack almost died because of him; and I don't even want to begin to think about what would have happened if I wasn't lucky in the locker room today.

The middle age nurse placed an icepack on my already healed forehead and I pretended that the little procedure hurt. 

Once the dismissal bell rang, Claire barged through the door and practically jumped me, causing the nurse to playfully roll her gray eyes.

"Miss.Vanderson, your boyfriend did not have stroke." she joked in her thick Russian accent. 

"Well I almost did," she replied before turning back to me and cupping my face affectionately. "I was so worried. I tried coming here earlier but Mr.Dewees basically held us back against our will."

"I'm fine," I said after we shared a long embrace. I really hoped I was. 

"Any word from Pete and Jenny?" I asked as I got up. Claire's countenance fell and I immediately began to fret.

"I didn't want to worry you but something happened after gym."

"Something like what?"

"Well," she sighed. "Somehow they fell in the water cooler and a fluorescent fell in the water and they both got electrocuted." she explained briefly, avoiding my harsh gaze.

"They're okay!" she replied after seeing my clear worry. "I mean now they are. They got rushed to the hospital and won't be cleared until tomorrow."

"Christ." 

That was all I could say. All I could do as my two close friends were laying in the hospital, fighting for the lives. All because of a stupid prank.

I was beginning to wonder if the whole thing was even worth it; and if the nightmares would come to an end. 

Not knowing that they were only beginning.


End file.
